We're Better On Our Own, Anyway
by GoobleGoble
Summary: Loving Merle Dixon can drive a woman crazy, but it just might be worth it. AU, Merle D./ O.C. Emily, Daryl D. and mentions of other Walking Dead characters and eventually the MacManus brothers. Daryl is a bit of a slut in this one, he is also not the focus of the story.
1. WB Chapter 1

**This story came to me backwards and I originally posted the ending as it came to me, I don't know why I did that**,** it was weird. This is the story from the beginning. I'm not sure how long it will go. I do not own any of The Walking Dead or Boondock Saint characters. **

Chapter 1

Emily was running through the woods of Georgia, her legs screaming with pain and her chest a burning nest of needles. She had been running from a pack of about 6 dead fuckers for about an hour now, and was fairly sure she was safe but was far too scared to stop.  
>Emily finally turned to look behind her and ended up crashing into what felt like a brick wall.<p>

"ooff" Emily flew backwards falling none to gracefully onto her back. She stayed on the soft ground too tired at this point to care what she had slammed into.

"What the hell!" she turned to the left to see a handsome shaggy haired man in a sleeveless button down, aiming a crossbow at her rolled her eyes and turned to face the sky again and instead found the face of a second older man looking down on her.

"Should watch were you're going, there girly." He gave a wide grin, grabbing her arm and pulling her up like she weighed nothing at all.

"You're what I bumped into?" Emily braced her hands on her knees panting.

"looks like"

Emily looked up and caught him looking down her shirt. He was a big man in his late forties early fifties, still handsome and well built. From the top of his head to the tips of his boot clad toes he looked like trouble.

"I thought I had hit a tree." Emily straightened out and the big man finally decided to look at her face.

"I'm Merle and that's my brother Daryl" he said motioning to the man with the crossbow.

"I'm Emily." She said looking back at the man with the crossbow, she could have sworn he was checking out her ass but he was much more subtle than his brother.

"You by yourself, sweetheart?" Merle asked demanding her attention again.

"I was with my sister, but I lost her yesterday. We got separated trying to get out of Atlanta." Emily held back the tears that threatened to fall, she would not cry, she hated crying.

"Where'd you lose her? What part of town?" Merle asked her. Daryl was silent behind her.

"I don't know. I'm not from Georgia. I have no clue where I am and I sure as hell have no idea what to do in the fucking woods." She glanced around exasperated.  
>"There were about six of those damn things chasing me and I just ran."<p>

Merle studied the girl; she was short, on the thick side but pretty with long reddish brown hair, held back in a messy ponytail. She looked to be in her late 20's. He glanced up at his brother and got a quick nod in response.

"Well honey, sounds to me like you're a city girl. We can't help you find your sister if you don't know where you left her but you can stick with us, if you like."  
>Emily's face lit up in relief and happiness.<p>

"Really?! Thank you, I didn't know what I was going to do, I thought for sure I was going to die out here." She turned to look at Daryl, glad to see he had lowered his crossbow. Looking back at Merle she gave him her biggest smile. She didn't care that these men could be dangerous; she couldn't even build a fire, she was dead meat out here on her own.

Merle watched the joy light up her face; she really didn't have the sense to stay away from a couple of rednecks, he didn't know if he found that endearing or annoying. Rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip he jerked his head in the direction she had been running towards.

"Come on girl, camps this way." Merle lead the way and Daryl brought up the rear, leaving Emily sandwiched between the two bothers feeling safer than she had in days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl had spent the night in the cab of their truck, while the brothers took turns sitting on the hood taking watch. Sometime during the night he heard her crying in her sleep for someone named Eleanor. Merle assumed that it was her sister. Her cries were heartbreaking, even for an old cynical bastard like himself. He decided if she wanted to stay they would take care of her, not for free, but they'd watch out for her, feed her and protect her.

The next day they went about as usual. He noticed his brother checking her out whenever she wasn't looking. He had to move fast and stake his claim. Merle watched the girl as she cleaned her arms and face in the small creek by their camp. He was going to have to broach the subject of payment with her soon but he had to settle things with his brother first.

"This one's mine brother."

Daryl looked up from cleaning his crossbow and smirked

"And why's that?" Daryl scoffed "she's too young for you any ways."

Merle laughed at that

"You ain't no spring chicken yourself there little brother, sides that shit don't matter no more. Bitch ran into me, makes her mine. Your pretty ass'll find someone else soon enough."

Daryl huffed "Fine, but if it takes too long your sharing."

"Fair enough, little bro." Merle got up and headed to his new piece of ass

Emily stood up to face him as he got to the creek bed.

"You look pretty fine all nice and wet there sweetheart." Merle grinned at her, eyeing her up and down

Emily blushed

"um Thanks, I think."

"Yeah, we got some business to discuss honey, namely how you going to repay our kindness." He dropped the smile and looked her in the eye to let her know he was dead serious now.

He could see the second it clicked into place in her mind. Her smile faltered and she swallowed hard.

"I don't really have anything to give." she looked down avoiding his glaze

"Yeah, you got something."

"You want me to whore myself out to you?"

Merle chuckled, straight to the point, he liked that. He wondered if she was a slut, maybe he could just share her with his brother from the get go.

"I wouldn't put it so harshly honey, but that's about the gist of it."

Emily felt the panic begin to rise in her gut and fought it down_. She had to be practical, she'd be dead in no time on her own and it wasn't like she was a virgin. She'd had three lovers making it four wouldn't be so bad right? Wait! Merle meant only him right? What if he meant both of them! What if he meant both of them together!_ Panic set in.

Merle watched the fear overtake her. _OK so not a slut then, looks like Daryl was going to have to go without for a while._

"Both of you?! Both of you together?! Like at the same time!" Emily fought to keep the panic out of her voice and failed miserably. She was near shrieking when Merle grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut it girl" he hissed "You wanna bring the geeks down on us." Merle stared into her terrified eyes "I'm gonna let you go and we're gonna talk about this in a calm rational manner. Got it?"

Emily nodded and pushing down the panic. Merle let her go and stepped back, he watched her chest heave as she tried to gain control of her emotions _God, he wanted to fuck her_.

"You OK now?"

Emily nodded again

"Alright then honey, not both of us, just me. I gotta warn you, I got me a big appetite."

"I….there are things..I" Emily stammered

"Don't you worry baby." Merle closed the distance between them "I get it, I won't get too freaky to fast."

"I've never done anything like this before. I….it's like…prostitution." She didn't meet his eyes. Her mind was racing trying to justify what she had already made her mind up to do.

"Maybe, but you can't expect us to do all the work and get nothin' back can ya. We already fed ya twice watched over you. You the only one that got to sleep all last night. I think you owe us already." he grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a hard deep kiss.

Emily's head was swimming; she froze in shock for a second before she began to respond to his kiss, accepting his proposal. She really didn't have much of a choice when it came down to it. To her surprise Merle was a great kisser, more than that, he was amazing. When Merle finally pulled away, she found herself nearly limp and encased in his arms.

"Wow" Emily breathed out

Merle chuckled "Come on girl."

"Now?!"

"Ain't no point in stallin'."

He led her to a good size tent on the edge of camp, right past Daryl who didn't look as pleased as his grinning brother "You got first watch bro." he shot over his shoulder.

Emily let Merle lead her into the tent and avoided looking Daryl, embarrassed that he knew what they were about to do. She tried not to think, if she acknowledged what she was about to do she might lose it again, lucky for her Merle wasn't about to waste any time.

She barely had enough time to turn and face him before he had her on her back, his body lying firmly between her legs, rubbing his erection hard and fast on her core as he licked and kissed along her collar bone. Emily moaned and arched her back, she had never had anyone so aggressive and skilled in her life and by the feel of what he was rubbing between her legs, she was pretty sure she'd never had anyone as large as he was either.

Her nerves began to creep up on her again, but once again Merle cut them off. In one swift motion he had her shirt off and a quick snap of the fingers had her bra unhooked and off, before she could register the loss of her final barrier between Merle and her breast, he had taken her into his mouth and used that skilled tongue of his to elicit another deep moan of ecstasy from her.

Merle was moving fast with her, partly because he was horny as hell, but mostly because he knew any pause might give her the chance to run for the hills. Merle knew he could please a woman, lord knows he'd been with enough of them, but damn, this girl was responsive.

Merle sat up and began removing her pants taking in her soft curves and plumb breasts. He couldn't help but lean in one more time to lick each of her nipples, enjoying the way the hard little nubs felt on his tongue. Watching her closely he made his way down her body. He slipped a finger into the wet slick folds, plunging that same finger quickly but gently inside her.

Anticipating her reaction Merle placed a big hand on her chest holding her down before she could sit up and push him away. He quickly dipped his head down and sucked her clit into his mouth as he worked another finger into her. She was tight as hell, he let her chest go once he saw she wasn't going to fight him anymore and began undoing his pants. It might have taken the end of the world for him to get a piece of pussy that wasn't used up but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it. Deciding to forgo fingering her to completion, he sat up and aligned himself with her before quickly thrusting in balls deep.

Merle groaned as he felt her hot tight channel envelop him. She was fucking ecstasy, he had planned on a slow deep fuck, but that was thrown out the window as he began to pump in and out of her. He could feel ever twitch of her muscles and before he knew it her small body was being encased in his as he tried his damnedest to fuck her into oblivion.

Emily was lost somewhere inside Merle's arms. When he had entered her she had gasped in pain, she had been right, Merle was big, but her cry of pain was lost as Merle descended on her mouth the second she opened it. He was thrusting into her hard and fast while his tongue plundered her mouth and Emily had no clue as to where she ended and Merle began. The pain thankfully, did not last long and the sheer force with which Merle consumed her brought her to a blinding orgasm.

Merle felt her begin to twitch in his arms, her mouth no longer trying to kiss him back but instead biting her bottom lip trying to stifle the most delicious moans. He moved from her mouth and began sucking on her neck as he rode out her orgasm. As soon as she hit her peak she clamped down on him hard enough to cause pain, he let out a growl and grabbed her neck pinning her down as he rode out his own release before collapsing on top of her.

Merle heard the sound of flesh slapping and a quiet groan behind him and smiled into Emily's breast, Daryl had gotten one hell of a show the fucking pervert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Daryl is very OOC in this fic. but I really wanted to see a sex obsessed Daryl :-) It's Reedus's fault for making him so sexy. I don't think he's going to end up being bisexual, it doesn't feel right. I don't know if anyone is reading this, but if you are please review, even if it's bad. I really want to get better at this.**

Chapter 3

She woke up still naked, a worn blanket covering her legs only. She was facing Daryl, Merle was nowhere in sight. Quickly she pulled the blanket up to hide her nakedness, Daryl smirked at her.

"You keep hangin' round and I'm gonna do more than see you naked." He told her in a soft voice. His eyes were hard, but not cruel.

"Merle said it would only be him." She gripped the blanket to her harder.

"Merle ain't the only one feedin' ya, takin' care of ya. We don't run into anyone else soon and you and me are gonna get a lot friendlier." He stood up and walked out.

Emily felt her stomach drop, her situation was hopeless. She could leave, she didn't think that they would stop her, but she'd be dead in no time. She hoped her sister was faring better than she was, Eleanor didn't have any more survival skills than she did, but maybe she ran into a family or someone else that was willing to help her. Emily refused to believe her sister was dead, she was alive when they got separated and Emily would hold out hope that they would be reunited. She just had to stay alive and there would always be hope.

She began getting dressed, cleaning the evidence of last night off her body. Merle was a little rough with her, but he was skilled, when she didn't think about what she was doing she had enjoyed herself. If it came to it, she would do the same with Daryl. A tear escaped her eye and she brushed it away angrily, crying wouldn't change anything.

Merle and Daryl were roasting squirrels over the fire, when she stepped out of the tent. Merle could see she was embarrassed, she wouldn't look at them. He saw that he had left bruises on her neck, he'd need to be more careful, he wasn't trying to hurt her.

"You gonna eat?"

"I'm ok." She said softly. She moved to sit on a log farther away from them.

"You better eat while there's food. We're good hunters, but food ain't guaranteed." Daryl told her as Merle handed her a bowl.

She took it with a soft "Thank you".

The men were working around the campsite, checking snares, cleaning weapons, and making plans for where to move next.

Emily sat literally like a bump on a log. She didn't know what to do exactly and the guys were ignoring her. After about 45min. she got up to go to the restroom. She was just ducking underneath the make-shift alarms they had strung up when she heard Merle call out to her.

"Where do you think your goin'?"

"I need to go pee." She avoided looking at the brothers, embarrassed.

"You need to tell us, better if we know who's comin' and goin'. Don't want ta get shot by accident do ya?"

"Ok, sorry."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The weeks went by very much the same, she was absolutely useless except at night, when Merle needed her. Daryl had taken to watching them, first she heard him outside the tent, but after a week or so he would walk inside and sit down to enjoy the show. Merle never stopped him, and Emily never said anything either, they probably wouldn't listen to her anyway. She could tell his time would be coming very soon.

It was never the same as the first time, she never enjoyed it anymore, and she could see it was frustrating Merle. She just couldn't fake it, and knowing she was selling herself for food and protection was a turn off.

Merle was kissing her when he pulled back roughly, "It's like kissing a dead fish." He stepped back from her.

"I'm sorry." She was trying, but all she could think about was how he hadn't said a word to her all day, he barely even looked at her.

"Daryl's been waitin' long enough. We ain't met anyone else. I think it's time you start payin' him back."

"I don't want to." Her voice just above a whisper.

"It's pretty damn clear you don' really want to, but you don't do shit 'round here. Daryl kept that walker from bitin' ya and that rabbit in ya belly, I caught. You don't want to pay up then you can leave. We ain't gotta be doin' all this."

"Maybe you could teach me how to help."

"You want to learn?"

She nodded looking at him hopefully. There was that look, she was giving him again. He decided it was a little endearing.

"We'll teach you, but that don't change what you gotta do for me 'n Daryl. 'Specially if we gotta take that extra time with you on top of everythin'."

"OK." She smiled. She was still in the same boat but now she could learn something valuable. It would be helpful when she found her sister, and they went off on their own. It would also be nice to have them acknowledge her and talk to her during the day. It would make her feel less cheap.

Merle acknowledged her smile with a quick nodded. That seemed to spark a bit of life in her, screwing her lately had been like fucking a doll. The only reason he ever got off was because she was still tight and warm. He hoped this would make it better, the first time they got together was one of the best lays he'd had in a while, he wanted that responsive little woman back.

"I'm gonna go get Daryl, I ain't inta watchin' like my brother. I'll be back when y'all are done."

Emily stood there nervously, Daryl was more aloof but at the same time much more sexual than Merle. He didn't think twice to jerk off in front of her or watch her as she dressed, let alone when Merle was fucking her.

Daryl came in a minute after Merle left. He smirked at her, running his eyes up and down her body. Without a word he grabbed her by the back of the head and brought her in for a deep hard kiss. While Merle had skill, Daryl had passion. He went at her with glee. Daryl hadn't gotten laid in almost two months, something he'd never allowed to happen before.

Just like she'd never had a man as skilled as Merle before, she never had a man who so enjoyed sex the way Daryl did. He looked at her like she was a piece of cake. He took his time removing her clothes, licking his lips as he took in every inch of her. He would stop to kiss or caress every new exposed body part. Emily found herself wrapped up in his obvious pleasure. Just like Merle, he was making their first time easier on her.

He was exploring her body, kissing and caressing each breast, before coming back up to kiss her and press his body up against hers. The entire thing happening without one word passing between them. Daryl laid her on his sleeping bag before removing his own clothes, his eyes never leaving her body as he did so.

Emily couldn't help but look at him, Merle never really let her look at him. He was always on top of her when he undressed, but Daryl was more than happy to let her look. She could see why, he was a beautiful man. His body was muscular and lean, his cock was also large, she thought that Merle might be a bit thicker. His only flaw was that he was covered in scars. He must have noticed something in her eyes when she saw them because he said.

"Our father used ta beat us. Merle's the same, but we found ways to have fun, to forget. My favorite has always been fuckin', since the first time I did it at 12 years old with the neighbor girl. Yeah, fuckin' has always been my favorite. Merle was partial ta drugs, but he's got an appetite nearly as big as mine. You do us good and this don't have ta be a chore, we can make you feel good Emily."

He crawled on top of her, kissed her slowly and passionately, if she didn't know better she could believe he loved her. She closed her eyes and pretended, it would be easier if she could pretend that it meant something. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid in slowly, groaning in satisfaction.

"Yeah, baby."

Sex with Daryl was the polar opposite of Merle. He took his time pumping into her slowly and deeply. He stopped after a few minutes and began kissing his way down her body, he held her legs open as he dipped his head between her legs and inhaled deeply.

"I love how pussy smells." He muttered more to himself that her before he licked up her slit, lazily twirling his tongue around her clit. He kept up the slow torture for what seemed like hours before adding his fingers. He found a spot inside her almost immediately and worked it till she came, biting her wrist to keep from crying out as her juices spilled into his mouth.

"mmmmmmmm" he licked her clean, then made a point to kiss her with her wetness all over his mouth, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"If I could bath in pussy juice I would." His tongue flicked quickly across her lips as he pushed into her again.

Emily couldn't help moaning, Daryl's lust was infectious. He felt good inside her and she let her inhibitions go. He was right if she was going to do this, she might as well enjoy it. He brought her to another orgasm before speeding up to find his own release. He kissed her again, letting himself go soft inside her before pulling away from her mouth.

"It wasn't so bad was it?" he asked with a side smile that let her know, he already knew the answer.

"No, I guess not."

"You need to do better with Merle." He told her as he got up to get dressed. "He likes a girl who can enjoy herself. I saw you the first time, you liked it with him. Being a fuck doll won't make this any easier. You can enjoy it, so why don't you." He shrugged.

"It's not easy, selling yourself." She began getting dressed.

"We all sell ourselves girl. We sellin' our skills for a piece of your pussy. What's the difference? Don't you think we prefer our women more willin'. Way I see it you got a damn good deal…..if ya let yourself have some fun." With that he left the tent.

Emily was cleaning her face with the bucket of water they kept in the tent when Merle walked in. She was put off by the look of anger on his face.

"Do you want me to get undressed?" she felt even shyer than usual now that the arrangement with the brothers had changed.

"No, ain't one guy a night enough for you?"

"I just, I don't know how you want me to do this. Are you angry with me?"

Merle looked at her, he wasn't angry, he was annoyed. She'd been fine with him the first time, then she'd gone cold. She'd been just fine with Daryl though, he could hear her moans from outside.

"I ain't angry. You have a good time?" his tone was sharp, he could hear it himself. He turned away from her to get his sleeping bag ready for the night. This shouldn't bother him this much.

"I…um….Daryl put things into a different perspective for me." She'd thought about what the younger man had said. Things were different now, Daryl's logic would have been ridiculous before, but now when people were just trying to survive, his reasoning made sense. The government bombed the city while her and Eleanor were still in it. They didn't care that they were killing innocent civilians. Emily thought that maybe the old morals had changed, you had to use whatever you had to stay alive, right now she had her body.

"That a fact."

"Yes, I've made things harder than they had to be, sorry."

Merle shook his head, this chick was actually apologizing for not liking being whored out. He couldn't get a read on her, he wasn't sure she really knew how she felt about anything. He had to find out what Daryl told her.

"Clean yourself up, your sleepin' in my bag tonight. It's gettin' cold, could use the warmth."

This surprised her, after the first time they had made an extra bed for her on one side of the tent. She never slept with Merle, he always gave her a hint that she should move to her bed when they were done. It was getting cold, and it would be nice not to be banished to her corner of the tent. She just found it strange that Merle would choose the day they didn't have sex to invite her into his sleeping bag for the night.

By the time she was done cleaning up, Merle was already in bed, lying face up with his hands behind his head. She slipped in beside him, trying not to touch him, unsure of how much contact he actually wanted. Merle brought one arm out from under his head and pulled her to him. She hesitantly laid her head on his chest, she could hear his strong steady heartbeat and it lulled her to sleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Caffiend04** **for the reviews! Not much interest in this story but it's all mapped out in my head so I'm pressing on.**

Chapter 4

She found herself being shaken awake none too gently. Daryl was looking down on them, smiling at how Emily's body was draped over Merle .

"It's Merle's turn for watch, you should go with him learn what to look out for."

She sat up, stretching. Merle let out a groan of annoyance at losing her body heat. Daryl sniffed a laugh.

"Get up asshole, your turn."

"Fuck." Merle rubbed his eyes, "Alright."

"Emily's gonna go with you, might as well start teachin' her now."

"You just want all the blankets."

"Two birds, one bolt." Daryl said gathering up their covers and carrying all of them back to his sleeping bag.

"Fucker." Merle mumbled. "Make sure you dress warm, it gets cold at night." He told Emily as he dragged on a couple more layers. Emily nodded, but he noted that she didn't have much to wear. He strolled over to where Daryl was snuggled under the covers and yanked off a blanket.

"What the fuck!" his brother protested.

"She ain't got a jacket." Merle snickered at him.

"Ugh, here." Daryl grabbed his jacket and threw it at his brother.

"Thanks." Emily told Daryl's back as he settled back down. All she got in return was a noncommittal grunt.

Merle handed her the garment before ducking out of the tent. Emily put the warm jacket on, grateful she wasn't going to have to face the cold in just her thin sweater. Merle was sitting on a log smoking a cigarette when she stepped outside, she sat on the opposite side facing away from him. She figured he could watch his side and she could watch hers.

He didn't say anything to her as she sat down, but Merle was pleased that she seemed to be taking watch seriously and not as an excuse to sit and chatter his ear off. Merle smoked his cigarette and enjoyed the silence for a bit.

After about an hour and a half of nothing from her end he leaned over to make sure she wasn't asleep on him. Emily was wide awake scanning the area around her, he chuckled.

"Good to see you ain't fuckin' around."

"I definitely do not want to be surprised by those bastards." She shook her head. The look of seriousness and wide eyed fright she gave him made him chuckle a bit more.

"One or two ain't bad, they're slow and stupid. It's a group ya gotta watch out for." Merle nodded.

"Right now I gotta watch out for all of them, even one gives me a problem." She gave a little unconscious pout.

_Now that's damn cute _Merle adjusted himself, now was not the time. He got up and walked along the perimeter of their camping area. So far they had been lucky, it had been very quiet here but he was getting a bad feeling that their luck wouldn't last long.

He sat back down on his side of the log, Emily glanced at him, a small smile on her lips. He studied her as she continued to dutifully watch the woods for signs of trouble. Merle realized this was the most time he'd spent with a woman. They had been basically living together for about two months, true he didn't talk to her much, but he took care of her, she was around. He was surprised that she didn't bother him. He'd had several girlfriends in his time, they never lived with him, Daryl's never did either, after a night maybe two (if they were on a bender) they were dropped off at their own place.

Emily was not his type. She was attractive but wholesome looking. She didn't look like she'd had a hard day in her life. Merle had a feeling she was a bit unstable too, just the way she shut down when faced with something she didn't like. She didn't seem to really face anything, her survival instinct didn't go to fighting it went to mental shut down, to deluding herself. He wondered what would happen if she ever reached her breaking point. What would happen if she ever got face to face with something she couldn't close her eyes and mind to? He was no stranger to crazy women, but they usually lacked filters and self-confidence, they weren't deep down unhinged, like he suspected Emily might be. He went for the cheap kind, the kind that grew up like Daryl and himself. They were low maintenance and less likely to be surprised when he and Daryl fucked up. He admitted the Dixon's were no Prince Charming, but at least they were better than their father, didn't promise the world, only to pull the rug out from under some poor stupid bitch.

He hated to admit it but he was proud to land a woman like Emily, before the world went to shit she would have run like hell from him, crazy or not. He loved the first time they fucked. She was soft and smooth, not a mark of hard living on her, if after Daryl's little pep talk he was getting the responsive woman he first fucked back he was going to be a happy man. He decided to learn a little more about her.

"So….What the hell were ya doin' 'for all this?" he asked.

Emily looked surprised at his question. "I…uh..I was going to school. I wanted to be an English teacher."

"mmm I like readin'." Merle nodded.

"Really? It's my favorite thing." Emily smiled enthusiastically. She was so grateful to have something in common with him and even more grateful to have him talk to her.

"Yep," Merle said noting how happy she got with just a stupid question. "What about a boyfriend? Husband?"

"No, I broke up with my boyfriend about a month before," she gestured around, "all this. My sister and I were here for the weekend, to help me get over it."

He avoided any more questions on that subject, he didn't need to hear her sob story. "So how many guys ya fucked?" he smirked at her.

"Um, counting you and Daryl…five." She looked down.

"So ten." He nodded knowingly.

"No, five. Why ten?"

"Chicks always cut their number in half, tryin' not to seem like sluts."

"I really didn't…..Is five slutty?" she asked curiously.

"Fuck, girl ya askin' the wrong man. I had more than five 'for I was 13." He snorted. "Daryl's probably worse."

"Wow." She looked out into the woods, suddenly standing up. "Merle! There's something."

He got up lazily, he'd heard the geek making his way to the camp for the past five minutes, from what he could hear it was only one.

"You kill one yet?" he turned to her. She shook her head, eyes wide. Merle handed her his knife.

"Merle," she shook her head again. "I can't."

He laughed. "You can and will, I ain't teachin' ya ta fight just yet. I'll get 'em you just gotta kill the bastard."

She swallowed, eyeing the dead girl coming their way. She was small, just a teenager, her throat had been ripped out. Emily felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she watched Merle circle the dead girl quickly. He pinned her arms to her sides, holding her out for Emily to kill.

"Go on girl, this is as easy as it gets."

Emily slowly walked up to the snarling girl, trembling she lifted her arm. "Merle….I…"

"Do it!" he ordered. She slammed her arm down, obeying his harsh order quickly. The knife went through the girls eye, stopping her snarling and struggling immediately.

"Oh my God! I did it." She breathed out, as Merle tossed the body to the side. "I did it!" she said louder. "I did it!" she jumped up and down, before throwing herself into Merle's arms. He automatically caught her.

"Chill there gir…." His sentence cut off as she slammed her mouth onto his, kissing him hard and fast before letting go and turning to the body.

"Ha!" She yelled pointing at the corpse.

"fuck that." He said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him again. Her eyes were bright with excitement. This time he slammed his mouth into hers, determined to take advantage of her good mood.

To his delight she responded immediately, he lifted her up, bringing her legs around his waist and slammed her against the nearest tree. He reached in-between them to unbutton his pants. Emily was naked from the waist down and Merle was pushing himself inside her when she stopped him.

"Merle! We're supposed to be keeping watch."

"Ugh." Merle sheathed himself completely inside her before walking back and sitting on the nearest log.

"You look back and I'll look front." He began thrusting hard and fast, setting a brutal pace. Emily stopped thinking seconds into it. Her adrenaline racing making this sex better than even the first time with Merle. She matched his vigorousness and climaxed hard and fast. Merle followed soon after, holding her to him for a few minutes after, as they caught their breath.

"Y'all done? I'd like ta get back ta sleep, don't want my ass eaten cause y'all's getting' laid." Dary's voice drifted out to them from the tent's entrance.

Merle flipped Daryl off as his younger brother ducked back into the tent.

"Damn girl! Maybe you need ta kill the geeks every time." He grinned up at her. Emily blushed and tried to get up off Merle. He held her tight, studying her for a bit before he let her get up.

"Sorry, I got a little excited." She searched the ground for her pants. "I never thought I'd be able to do it."

"Listen to us an you'll do fine." He tucked himself back into his pants, if this was her reaction to everything he was going to be one happy instructor. They sat back down on opposite sides of the log and continued their watch in silence. Merle lit another cigarette and basked in the relaxation only a satisfying fuck can give. He'd have to thank Daryl for whatever he said to bring about this change. Maybe he'd give him a break and handle Emily's education on his own.

Emily was thinking over what happen between her and the brothers tonight. Merle was happy with her again, in truth she hadn't thought about pleasing him when she threw herself at him, she was just really happy. She chanced a glance at Merle, he was relaxed, blowing smoke rings into the cold night air. He'd given her power, she understood now that she had the power to defend herself, if push came to shove she could do it. She wasn't so naive that she thought she could take down the dead on her own but Merle was going to teach her that soon enough. He watched him a bit, he was handsome even if he was quite a bit older than her. She turned away from him before he could catch her staring, she wondered if he'd ever let her see him completely naked the way Daryl did. Maybe if she initiated the sex he would, she blushed as she looked out into the dark woods, he was exciting. She had to admit Daryl was right, when she just went with it things improved.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Before he knew it daylight had come and Daryl was making his way out of the tent, stretching and popping bones.

"I'm goin' huntin' be back later." He groaned at Merle as he rotated his left shoulder. He motioned to Emily with his chin, "What are we gonna do with her, I ain't much for teachin'."

Merle smiled, seems his brother had the same idea he did. "I got her. I'll take care of it."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, "Alright." He eyed him a bit longer before picking up his crossbow and heading out. He had the sneaking suspicion Merle was getting attached to this girl, he didn't mind so much Merle had steady girlfriends before but right now women were scarce and he had needs too. He didn't want Merle getting possessive on him.

Merle didn't like the look Daryl gave him, like he knew something he didn't. Emily was standing by the fire pit making circles in the dirt with her foot. His cock twitched at the innocent little gesture _Jesus, she's gonna have you by the balls if you keep this up. _He shook his head, he wasn't opposed to having a woman but not now, it was him and Daryl, he wasn't going to get distracted. He'd help her and he'd fuck her but she was second to Daryl and surviving. She wasn't made for this world, she wouldn't last, even with their help. No, Merle Dixon wasn't going to get attached, besides she'd probably trade up first chance she got.

"Come on girl, gonna show ya how to build a fire." She looked up at him with a grin and nearly skipped over, his cock twitched again. _Fuck! At this rate I'm gonna be fuckin' her more than anything. _He grabbed her neck bringing her to him for a deep kiss. She brought her hands to his chest and gripped his shirt tightly as she kissed him back. _Maybe the lesson could wait just a bit._


End file.
